GaMaru (Gajeel-Totomaru) PWP
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: I am shameless okay? Don't question me.


How they wound up in bed together was still a mystery to them, due to the amount of alcohol consumed by the two mages. Totomaru sat up slowly, shielding his eyes from the morning light. He felt a sudden soreness in his ass. _So last night was real then,_ he thought.

* * *

They walked towards Gajeel's place, Toto swaying a little from side to side, reminiscent of Monsieur Sol, as he lamented about Gajeel ruining his dream of having the water woman to himself. "You broke m' heart, Gajeeeel. I coulda had Ju-chan but noooo~ Now I'll never know what it's like t' have sex. It'saaaaaall your fault."

Gajeel was glad to finally be home so he could stop his babbling. "You're really messed up, Toto, if ya think sex begins 'n ends with her. If ya wanna know what sex is like, find someone 'n fuck 'em."

"I dun want some cheap hooker 'r bimbo, Gajeel. I want someone I can depend on, y'know? Someone who-"

And that's when the dragon slayer cut him off. He'd had enough of his friend's yapping. He yanked the fire mage to him and crashed his lips roughly against Totomaru's.

The smaller man found himself kissing back, even putting forth a little tongue. He felt a hand grip his ass and give a firm squeeze. He couldn't believe he was making out with his best friend, and a guy no less. Gajeel's other hand started untying the fire mage's sash and then worked on taking off his top, all the while sucking and biting his neck. Totomaru sighed and closed his eyes to enjoy it.

That's when the hand on his ass moved to the front, rubbing his stiffening cock over his pants. "Nnh, Gajeel," he breathed out, putting his hand over the dragon slayer's to stop it. "We shouldn't be doin' this," he slurred out, looking at him with hazy yet lust-filled eyes.

"Why not? Yer dick is hard, my dick is hard, 'n ya seem t' be enjoyin' this," Gajeel said gruffly.

"I am, but…I've never done this before, 'specially with a guy," he mumbled, suddenly being pushed down on the bed.

"There's a first time fer everythin'," the slayer retorted, licking and sucking Totomaru's nipple, letting his fangs scrape against his skin. The younger man sighed and watched him trail his lips down his torso to his pants, which he tugged off after removing his boots. Now left naked and aroused, he sat back as his eyes trained on Gajeel, who was stripping down. His eyes widen a bit when he saw his cock, ladder piercings along the underside.

Gajeel flipped Totomaru over onto his stomach and then pulled him up so he was on his knees on the mattress. Gajeel knelt behind him and wrapped an arm around his chest to keep him pinned against him as his other hand sought out the smaller man's throbbing cock. Rough fingers wrapped around it and began jerking him off.

Now Toto was moaning and panting, feeling his climax slowly build inside him. Gajeel kissed, licked, and bit his neck as he stroked his cock. "Hah…Gajeel don't stop…" Unfortunately, the dragon slayer had other plans. He took his hand away from the fire mage's cock before pushing him face first onto the bed, his ass now up for Gajeel to do with what he pleased.

The dragon slayer reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it before rubbing Totomaru's entrance. He didn't even spend more than ten seconds rubbing it that he slid one then two then even three fingers into the fire mage's ass. "Ah! Be gentler, Gajeel," he said, gripping the bedsheets lightly as he was finger-fucked for a minute or so. Just as soon as it started, it stopped; feeling those fingers being removed made him turn his head around. Gajeel was coating his pierced cock with lube.

The dragon slayer could see the apprehension in Totomaru's eyes. "Ya wanna stop?" he asked, making sure the other wanted this.

Toto thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Go ahead. Just try to be gentle."

Gajeel pushed his cockhead into him, making the man beneath him whimper and pant. The dragon slayer could feel Totomaru's ass tightening from the intrusion, so he told him to relax.

"I'm tryin' to, but it hurts," the fire mage panted out, gripping the sheets under him.

"Lemme help ya take yer mind off'a that," Gajeel said with a devious grin his current lover couldn't see. He bent over him and bit his shoulder, making him cry out. That's when Gajeel slid the rest of his cock in, all the way to the base.

The dragon slayer took his mouth off his friend's shoulder and leaned back up, gripping the fire mage's hips as he began to thrust. Totomaru continued to whimper and pant as he felt Gajeel's cock slide back and forth inside him. It still hurt, but the pain started to diminish as the dragon slayer continued.

Halfway through, Gajeel leaned over him again and grabbed his shoulders, pulling the smaller man up on all fours. With calloused fingers still gripping the man's shoulders, the dragon slayer began pounding into him. Totomaru grunted and grimaced at first, but the piercings on Gajeel's cock started rubbing against his prostate, producing such pleasure he hadn't known before. His whimpers turned to moans and the euphoria sweeping through him just kept building.

"Fuck…oh Gajeel…don't stop!…it feels so fuckin' good!" he moaned, finding himself yet again on the edge of climaxing. Gajeel certainly didn't let up, picking up the pace even more before grunting as he came inside his friend. "Shit! I'm cumming! Hah!" Totomaru shouted as his orgasm wracked his body, streaks of cum landing on the bed beneath him.

The fire mage collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, but completely satisfied. The dragon slayer pulled out and cleaned himself up before laying next to his lover. "That felt so good, Gajeel. I was denying myself such pleasure-" Gajeel cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I get it. Now go t' sleep," he said. "'N no cuddlin'. I don't do that shit." Gajeel turned on his side and fell asleep, leaving Totomaru to his thoughts.

The fire mage was happy that he could trust the dragon slayer enough to allow something like this to happen. He wanted to reach out and snuggle up to him, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. His muscles had given out and he wasn't going to fight the exhaustion anymore.


End file.
